Magnets
by leiaah
Summary: When Kiba and Ino are together, shenanigans are bound to happen. Kiba/Ino drabbles - 30 day otp challenge.
1. Games

**prompt:** gaming/watching a movie

* * *

"Kibaaa," whined Ino.

"Hm?" he answered absently, tapping the buttons of the controller in his hands furiously. "Fucker," he muttered under his breath.

"Ne, Kibaaa," she tried again, seeing that he was totally invested in the game he was playing.

"Wha- AW, YOU BASTARD! DIE!"

Ino huffed, then turned onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows to look at the TV screen. Kiba was right next to her, sitting cross-legged on the floor going into his second hour of gaming. She dropped her chin into her open palm and dove her other hand into his hair. Kiba started slightly, not expecting the sudden contact, then relaxed into her hand as she massaged his scalp with her nimble fingers.

She did this for a few minutes before growing bored. She stopped then laid her head next to Kiba.

"Since you're going to ignore me all day, can I play?"

It seemed like what she had said was enough for him to finally pause and give her his undivided attention.

"You want to _play_?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

Ino frowned slightly, "did I stutter?"

She stood up and paced towards the TV to grab the spare controller by the PS3, she turned it on and sat herself down right next to Kiba, knees touching.

Kiba finally stopped staring at her after she assumed her position and spoke to her.

"B-but, you don't even know how to play!" he tried to reason.

"Whatever!" she waved her hand between them, "I've watched you play this way too much, it can't be too hard. Just tell me what I need to know."

"Ok, fine," he said and exited the mode he was playing. "I'm playing online, so the people we're up against are really good at this game, so don't hope for too much." He went to the player lobby and searched for a simple team deathmatch to join.

"Ok, so, you move forward with the left analog stick, and turn around with the right. You shoot with this button right here, and throw a grenade with this one. Aim down the sight with this, and change guns with triangle. Circle is crouching, X is to jump and square to respawn."

"What does that mean?"

Kiba sighed, "to live again after you've been killed."

"Ok, got it. Let's do this!"

Kiba smirked, the game configured and they started the game. Kiba had already gotten the first kill of the match when Ino spoke again.

"Ne, Kiba, what's a class? Do I just choose one?"

"Yeah, yeah, just choose SMG for now."

"Okay."

After a long moment of silence, Ino inhaled sharply.

"Wha- I- shit! Already killed!"

Kiba sniggered, much to her dismay, "told you it was hard."

Some time passed and Ino had been killed for the fifth time.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DID HE EVEN SEE ME FROM THAT FAR?! This isn't fair!" she shouted after seeing the way she was killed.

And much time passed in that fashion.

"SHIT."

"URGH, MOTHERFUCKER."

"Ino, calm dow-"

"You piece of shit, STOP KILLING ME."

"Oh! OH MY GOD! HA! Kiba! KIBA, I ACTUALLY KILLED HIM!" she was so overjoyed with her first kill that she got careless and got killed a few moments later. "BASTARD."

"Ino-"

"Oh, you little fuck."

"How did that even happen."

"This is bullshit."

The game had ended, her team actually winning the match despite her dismal performance. The score board had come up and she was at the bottom of her team with one kill and a whopping twenty four deaths.

Kiba sighed heavily beside her and then turned off the console. He planted a chaste kiss on her lip that was jutted out in annoyance, and smiled when a soft blush coloured her cheeks, "how about we watch a movie, yeah? Does that sound good?"

Ino huffed, her hair flying away from her face as she crossed her arms childishly and mumbled a small, "yes."

* * *

**a/n:** taken from ericandy's 30 day otp challenge on tumblr. i'm not doing them in chronological order, nor will i do them all in the span of 30 days. i don't think i can anyway XD

for anyone that's wondering, they were playing call of duty (black ops specifically)

enjoy!


	2. Let's Make Out

**prompt:** making out

* * *

Ino's head was swimming. The loud music was reverberating in Naruto's small flat. He had invited all the rookies to his birthday party and they were all there, somewhat cramped yet cosy in the little living space.

Naruto had challenged Kiba to a drinking game to which Kiba loudly announced to everyone that who ever didn't join were, "huge pussies!"

To which Ino shouted at him for being so obscene, "shut up, Kiba! If you and Naruto want to get wasted leave us out of it!"

He had cocked an eyebrow at her, "afraid to get your hands a little dirty, _Princess_?"

The way he put it was enough to spark a challenge in her and scoot right between them on the circular coffee table, shot glass poised and dice in hand. The only other person to join them was Tenten.

By the end of the game Tenten, Naruto, Kiba and Ino were in varying stages of intoxication. Tenten was only slightly more than tipsy, her luck with the dice was superior to that of the rest. Naruto _should_ have been passed out cold from the amount of losing streaks he had, but everyone knew better, with the demon chakra burning away the alcohol in his system, it would take him forever to get drunk. But he was still a little tipsy. Ino and Kiba on the other hand were out of it, Ino rested against the foot of the couch, her head lolling about on the cushion.

She vaguely registered Lee's hot-blooded exclamations and Neji's scolding to keep him away from the alcohol. Everyone else's voices blended together in loud speech. A high and sudden screech from Sakura startled her enough to look up, but the room was spiraling and it felt like her gut was lurching.

Oh, shit.

She stood up on wobbly feet, not really seeing where she was stumbling to, but subconsciously aware that she was going in the right direction to Naruto's toilet.

Ino's shoulder bumped into the door that was slightly ajar, and would have fallen face first had she not thrown out her arms and grabbed hold of some material. With some effort she stood up again and let go of the material she had an iron grip on. As it turned out, it was Kiba's t-shirt, but she looked him straight in the eye but didn't notice him at all. She then turned and saw the toilet and went down on her knees and retched.

Kiba watch her completely disregard him and go over to the toilet basin to empty her stomach. He felt way better after he vomitted himself, so he crouched down right next to her and pulled her hair away from his face. She leaned into his touch slightly, but it still seemed like she hadn't registered his presence.

Having a better grip on herself now that she finished, Ino stood and went over to the sink to rinse out her mouth and wash off the tiny beads of sweat that formed on her face. She dried her face, turned around, and slowly everything came into focus. Kiba was standing in front of her, adjusting her hair and tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears.

She dropped the towel between them as she looked up to Kiba. He looked so concentrated in that moment. Like it was taking him a huge effort to put his intoxication aside to make her look presentable. She swallowed hard then tried to speak his name, but it only came out as a whisper.

He smirked a little, his eyes lidded with drunkenness then took a step back to survey her face.

The way he looked so proud of himself stirred something inside her and she took a big step forward. His chin brushed against the bridge of her nose, the sudden contact startled him slightly and he looked down at her face, Ino tilted her head and captured his lips with hers.

He responded quickly and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, tongue darting out to meet hers. Ino's sense of touch and hearing were amplified. She felt an intense burn creep up her face and settle in her stomach, the music and the shouting outside were only slightly muffled by the door that had rolled shut. The rustle of their clothing as they clawed at each other and the sound of their kisses made her feel suffocated with desire and lust.

Kiba pushed her small jacket off her shoulders and sunk his hands under the hem of her shirt, trailing up to settle on her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and pressed herself against him. His response was to grind into her and they both broke the kiss momentarily to inhale sharply.

Kiba pushed her against the sink and she eased herself on the edge, parting her legs for him to slide between them, she circled her legs around his waist and Kiba leaned into her exposed neck and trailed kisses down her collar-bone as he massaged her breasts.

They hadn't heard the doorknob turn, or even register the sudden loudness filtering from the room outside.

"Kiba? Is that- INO?"

Upon hearing their names, they immediately pulled apart and blinked hard to see the person that entered the toilet.

Sakura stared at them with bewildered eyes, hand on the doorknob and standing completely still. Sakura could almost actually see the cogs turning in their subdued heads as they tried to piece together what was happening, and like clockwork, they both reacted.

"OHMIGOD."

"DID WE JUST-"

"HOW CAN YOU COME ON TO ME LIKE THAT, KIBA?!"

"EX_CUSE_ ME? I DIDN'T EVEN- wait, _did_ I?"

"I- I- I can't believe I just- I have to go." Ino slid off the sink counter, swaying a little and bumping into Kiba who stumbled a bit before he steadied himself.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand and had to suppress her laughter when Ino left the toilet and Kiba stared after her, both looking so beyond confused over what had transpired between them.

* * *

**a/n:** i'm a novice at anything even remotely citrus/smutty, so i hope that wasn't too awkward XD


	3. Outfit Switch

**prompt:** wearing each other's clothes

* * *

Ino's eyes fluttered open. A bird chirping outside her window had roused her from her light sleep. She breathed in deeply through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. She turned to her side and her eyes landed on Kiba who was dozing. His lips were slightly parted, his bare chest rising and falling with his light breathing. She smiled as she watched him sleep for a few minutes longer.

After a while her thirst got the better of her and she slid off the bed as quietly as she could to not disturb him, especially when he was looking so peaceful.

She grabbed the first article of clothing she could find, which happened to be Kiba's leather jacket, and she shrugged it on and zipped it up. Ino then paced to her chest of drawers to pull out a pair of fresh underwear. Her parents were out-of-town for a little holiday so she had invited her boyfriend over for a little fun in the sack.

Ino descended the stairs and went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She drank, washed up the glass she used then went back to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her softly then turned to her room. Sighing at the mess Kiba and herself made, she started to picked up their clothes from the floor. She folded them all and laid them on her small loveseat in the corner of her room.

When Ino finished, she stood straight and looked around her room, catching herself in the mirror. She surveyed herself in Kiba's jacket. It was many sizes too big and the hem of the jacket reached bellow her butt. The inside of it was a soft material, she twirled around in it, feeling comfortable.

Just then, she decided to try on his pants too. She unfolded them and slid her legs through. It was much too big so she grabbed a spare hairband and bunched up the pants on her side and tied it up so it could stay up. A snort escaped her when she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked really stupid. Her hair was in disarray and Kiba's clothes were hanging from her small frame.

She heard her sheets rustle and snort come from Kiba. She turned to him with a bright smile and settled her hands on her hips.

"What do you think?"

Kiba chuckled under his breath and turned on to his stomach, pressing his face into the pillow and mumbled into it, "what are you even doing?"

She shrugged, "entertaining myself till you woke up."

Ino crawled on to the bed and straddled his waist, taking a seat on his butt. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to burrow her fingers into his skin, massaging circles into his muscles and undoing knots. He sighed in relief and relaxed further. She kept at it, kneading his muscles until he felt like pudding. Ino stopped suddenly, an idea coming to mind.

Kiba missed her soothing hands and let out a whine, but she turned him on to his back and grabbed his hands and pulled him to sit up.

"Wear my gear," Ino said seriously.

Kiba stared at her for a long moment before what she had said registered in his mind, "you want me to _what_?"

"Put my clothes on."

Kiba cocked an eyebrow, "no."

"C'mon!"

"What? Ino! No! You wear a- a- a- _skirt_. And your shirt... I'm gonna look like.. like Sai!"

"So? No one's going to see you. C'mooon, Kiba! Please? Pleeeease?" she batted her eyelashes and pouted a little.

Kiba sighed and freed one of his hands from her grasp and pushed her away by planting his palm on her forehead. She yelped in surprise and fell on to her side as he lay back in her bed.

"KIBA!" she huffed and sat up, her hair curtained over her face. She pushed back the long tresses in irritation. "I'll suck your dick if you do it."

He hit her over the head with a pillow, "stop trying to bribe me with sex."

"Stop being a buzzkill! Just do it!" she tried again throwing his boxers at his face.

"Fine!" he took his boxers and got out of Ino's bed to put them on.

Ino squealed in delight and darted off to retrieve her clothes. She pushed him behind her dressing screen and waited for him. Another idea came to her suddenly and she threw herself on to her bed and reached over her bedside table to retrieve her camera that was in the drawer. She prepped it and held it at the ready as she waited patiently, trying not to laugh.

Kiba was muttering obscenities as he dressed into her small purple gear. The black skirt didn't even fit so he tossed it to the side. Her purple skirt buttoned up over his bright green boxers, the contrast in colour made him shake his head. His shoulders were too wide for him to button up her shirt without tearing it on the back. He sighed.

"Should I put your knee and elbow fishnets on?" he sighed, looking at them on the floor.

"Yes."

He sighed again as he picked them up and slid into the knee pair. He was just adjusting the one on his elbow when he stepped out from behind the screens and lifted his head to look at Ino. Her face was behind a camera, her finger pressing down on the shutter button.

"WOAH. HEY! INO!"

_Click._

"_Give. Me. The. CAMERA_!" he shouted as he literally dove at her.

Ino burst out into laughter and stuck out her foot that connected with his chest and she shoved him away.

"No!" she was laughing so hard tears started to well in her eyes.

A wrestling match ensued with much laughter and kisses here and there. At the end of their little rough housing, Ino was somehow able to convince Kiba to be in a picture with her.

Ino set the camera on one of her shelves, checking that she got Kiba's full body in the shot. She put the timer on and skipped over to Kiba.

"Do it!" she urged him as the blinker counted down.

Ino puffed out her chest and plastered a lecherous look on her face, eyes narrowed and a perverted grin stretching her lips. She grabbed a firm hold of Kiba's ass and he acted like he was really into it, his hips jutted out towards her and he was looking at her over his shoulder biting on his index finger, looking more stupid than seductive.

The camera beeped then took the picture. Both Kiba and Ino burst out into uncontrollable laughter when the camera spat out the picture of them looking absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

**a/n:** hahaha, idk, in my mind kiba and ino get up to really stupid shit when they're alone


	4. Swapped

**prompt:** genderswap

* * *

Ino, son of Yamanaka Inoichi (head of the Torture and Interrogation forces), was _the_ most sought out person in all of Konoha. He was everything a girl could ever dream of. Most women described him as an ethereal creature, a body and face chiselled by angels. His angular jaw was prominent yet soft. Eyes so blue you could get lost in them. His hair held in a low ponytail with a stylish fringe hanging off the side of his face. It wasn't a very manly hairstyle, but Ino could pull off anything and still look desireable. He wore black pants and a high collared purple sleeveless shirt. Showing enough toned arm muscle and yet still look modest.

The girls whimpered and begged for his attention every which way. Fights in the hidden village were an everyday occurence. Simply because Yamanaka Ino sought out everyone just as much as they sought him out. He was the most gorgeous person in all of Konoha, and an insufferable flirt.

Inoichi always frowned at his son's antics, but he couldn't deny that his flower business was booming, especially the days when his son was behind the register.

"Ino-kun!" a cute girl with pigtail braids waved from the other side of the road and skipped over to him. She locked her arm with his, he had no qualms, directing a dazzling smile to her, and they continued down the bustling market. "How are you today?"

"Just dandy. How about you, Megumi-chan?"

A small blush rose to the girl's cheeks, "I'm doing fine. Say, Ino-kun. Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?"

Ino opened his mouth to answer but a shriek behind them interrupted him.

"_Megumi!_ What do you think you're doing?!"

Ino and Megumi turned to find a magenta haired girl standing there, hands on her hips in annoyance.

Megumi's cheerful expression immediately turned sour, "I got to him first today, Una. Just give up!"

The girl, Una, marched right up to Megumi, their noses almost touching, "why you _little_-"

"Woah, ladies, _laaadies_!" Ino stepped in between them quickly, his hands resting on a shoulder each. "Why can't we just all get along? How about I take _both_ of you on a date tomorrow?"

"Ino-kuuuun," Una whined cutely, "you can't take _both_ of us."

"Yeah!" Megumi agreed, "you have to choose one of us."

Both girls simultaneously crossed their arms over their chests and eyed each other with displeasure.

Ino chuckled and was about to tell the two girls that he _couldn't_ possibly be asked to choose between two beautiful girls when a huge white figure at the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned on his heel to eye the hound then looked over his shoulder really quickly to the girls to give them a dazzling wink that had them swooning, and politely excused himself.

Ino followed the dog and its little owner around the corner, keeping his pace cool and casual. He followed the small Inuzuka girl into a residential area. Ino's affinity with the mind allowed him to feel the girl's growing frustrations with being followed by him. He could count down the seconds it would take for her to turn around and face him. And surely enough, she swiveled on her heel and planted her hands on her hips.

"What is wrong with you, pretty boy?" she barked.

She would have sounded so menacing hadn't her voice been at such a cute pitch.

The Inuzuka girl's brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed dangerously, "how many times do I have to reject you before you get the hint?"

Ino dared to take casual steps towards her, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Aw, c'mon Kiba-chan. Just give me a chance? I'd show you a great time, promise?"

Kiba stiffened as he got closer to her. Ino draped his arm across her shoulders and leaned down so that he could see her face. She barely made it to his shoulders. But he knew not to underestimate such a ferocious girl by just her short stature.

Kiba grabbed Ino's hand between her index finger and thumb, and peeled him off her like he were garbage. She took a step back and crossed her arms.

"I don't get what your problem is. You've got half the village running after you, just go grab one of those girls! It's really true what they say about guys, isn't it? They just want everything they can't have!"

Ino smirked, he slipped his hands in his pockets and leaned forward until he was at eye level with her. The proximity coloured Kiba's cheeks only slightly, but she refused to back down.

"Kiba-chan, I know it's not impossible to be with you. Just like you can smell people's emotions... lies, " he poked her nose, "I can sense yours."

At this, Kiba's cheeks went slightly darker before she scoffed and turned around and muttered to her companion a quick '_c'mon Akamaru_.'

Ino watched Kiba trudge off, admiring her petite form clad in tiny, gray, form-fitting shorts. She wore wraps around her hips, up to her chest, and wore a long-sleeved fishnet shirt over them, and a black, cropped leather bomber jacket. Her hair was shoulder length and in a natural disarray, her fringe falling over her headband that she had around her forehead. Ino took a moment to stew in his little victory before turning away and walking back the direction he came from.

Everyday for the following week happened in a similar fashion, only the conversations (or rather, confrontations) lasted longer and longer. Except for the fourth day, he had been especially persistent so Kiba had Akamaru chase him around the village for a good hour. On the eighth day, Ino made the most elaborate bouquet of flowers he had ever worked on and went on his merry way in the search for little fire cracker.

Girls dove at him left and right but he excused them all in a way that left them fanning themselves.

He chuckled in self-satisfaction and made his way to the Inuzuka compound. He knew Kiba's family would be out on a mission this day. He did have to work his charm on one of the Hokage's subordinates but the risk paid off for the valuable information he got.

He rung the doorbell and waited patiently. He heard Akamaru barking inside and soon enough the door swung open. Kiba bit her lip when she saw it was Ino at the door. She reprimanded herself for not checking the scent before opening the door. But she knew she was making excuses for herself. She knew exactly who was at the door. Her eyebrows flew up when Ino got down on one knee and held up the flowers to her.

"DATE ME, WOMAN." He proclaimed loudly, his head bowed. The perfect picture of a gentleman.

When silence followed, he peeked around the flowers to gaze at Kiba's face. She didn't seem to look amused. Her face was scrunched up in annoyance, a sharp canine tooth glinting in the light, but her eyes betrayed the front she was trying to pull. They looked soft, and Ino could tell she was a little flattered.

Ino decided to serenade her then, he shifted the heavy bouquet into one hand and planted his other over his heart and inhaled deeply to start singing whatever the hell came to mind first when Kiba's alarm bells rang in her head and she snatched the flowers away from him and grabbed his hand and pulled him inside her house.

She closed the door behind her and turned to Ino, who had the audacity to look totally at home in the foyer. She sighed, ignoring his antics and smelled the flowers.

"These are... nice. Thank you, Ino-kun."

"Nice!" Ino exclaimed in mock hurt, "I worked all day on these, they're my best so far! If I do say so myself."

Kiba sighed again, they really were beautiful, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, or the boost to his already bursting ego.

"I said they're _nice_, so you're gonna have to accept that," she said primly and went to her kitchen to fetch a vase.

Once she had set them down, she turned back to Ino but walked right into his chest. She wanted to take a step back and reprimand him for standing so close to her, but he snaked his arms around her, and bent down, his head right above hers.

A blush rose to her cheeks as she looked up towards him. She opened her mouth several times, trying to say something, but no sound would come out

"Shhh," he whispered, his deep blue eyes darkened with desire.

She felt her throat go dry,_ he's so tall..._ she thought to herself as she stepped up on her tip toes. They slowly captured each other's lips in a sweet and tender kiss.

When they parted, Kiba wanted to slap Ino at how accomplished he looked, "that wasn't so bad was it?"

Kiba crossed her arms childishly, still in Ino's embrace, and mumbled, "it was okay, I guess."

Only it wasn't okay, her head was swimming and butterflies had erupted in her belly and she felt like she was on cloud nine.

Ino could only laugh at her, kiss her again, then pick her up and twirl her around the little kitchen. Her giggles only set his grin wider than ever. He just needed a few more hours with her to break her reluctance and finally get to be with the Inuzuka Kiba he'd been yearning for so long.

* * *

**a/n:** i didn't intend to make kiba tsundereish but it sort of happened on its own, hehehehhehe.

in my head, if kiba were a girl, he'd be really short, and ino would be a really tall guy. dunno why i can't unsee it.


End file.
